Shadow of Memories
by zeldafan1614
Summary: This is a Lord of the Rings story that is linked to the game Shadow of Mirror (if you don't know what that is, it is a very good game go get it now and play it) if you want background on LOTR read the books and/or watch the movies. I do not own any of the character from the game or the book/movie those all belong to their respective owners. Rated T for violence.
1. On the Road

**chapter 1**

Among the men of Gondor there is but one who is truly special and skilled, and **her** name is Thalia when she first tried to join the ranks of Gondor's army people have always underestimated her. That is until on her first patrol outside the walls of Minas Tirith, she saved her captain from an ork ambush and was promoted to serve as the personal guard to captain Boromir son of the steward of Gondor. Boromir has been sent by his father to go to Rivendel and be part of a council that will shape the fate of all Middle Earth.

 **(On The Road)**

 ***Thalia's POV***

 **Boromir, Me, and two other men ride towards Rivendel and I am lost in my thoughts on what this could be "I wonder what is going to happen that is so important, all I was told was it is an important meeting and that Boromir has been sent to represent Gondor, what could be so important that we have to go." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Boromir who has apparently been calling my name for three minutes. "Thalia!" I snapped my head up to see him, "Yes sir." He responds "Please don't call me sir it makes me feel old." I respond "OK but what were you calling my name for?" He says "We are making camp right here, and I was going to tell you to try and get some sleep tonight." I groan "You know I'm not the best with sleep." He interrupts me and says, "None of that, get some sleep that's an order." He walks away and I set up my tent ignoring the other men wanting to help me. I lay down and get lost in thought. "I really can't sleep especially because of the visions I get, I can't exactly explain it but it feels like memories of places I've never been and people who I don't know. I dream that people I love are dying right in front of me yet I don't know who they are. One name has passed through my dream so far, Lorith," I quietly drift off to sleep and I mentality prepare myself for the nightmare to come.**

 **A/N: Hey how are you? I'm good. This is my new LOTR story I can tell you that this story is linked to the game Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor if any of you know about the beginning of that game then you know that our friend Thalia is having some pretty emotional nightmares, or are they memories of a past life. Anyway as the story progresses we will get more of her past life. I gotta go bye for now.**


	2. Gravewalker

**chapter 2**

 **(The Gravewalker)**

 ***Thalia's POV***

 **Everything around me is blurry and faded out. I hear humming coming from a woman who I don't know but seem connected to her through a kind of love, I see another figure, a boy about the age of 17 then everything became clear and the boy and I were sword training, but it isn't me it can't be. Could this be a nice dream for a change? The boy clashes his sword against mine and dream me speaks "You will have to hit harder if you want to best me." I motion him to come at me "come on, show me what you got." He clashes harder against my sword and I push him off he says "hard enough for you?" I say back to him "don't forget to block." He says back "as long as you don't forget to hit." I hit his sword a few good times before we get close together "easy kid, you aren't a soldier yet." The scene changes Dream Me is face to face with an ork. And I push him off and stab him through his gut. I look to the boy who is fighting as well. I shout to him "remember your training!" He shouts back "I have it well in hand." Just before I save him from the ork he was fighting I throw a dagger through its skull. And we both run inside the keep. I say to him sarcastically "Well in hand, right?" He rolls his eyes. I get serious "go find Lorith, keep her safe until I get there." there is that name again Lorith, the world fades out and the scene changes again. I sneek up to a hiding and frightened Lorith she speaks to me softly but panicked. "The took him, I got away but they took him." I shushed her and kissed her on the cheek "I will get him back I promise that." I look around the room and speak "stay here, I will clear a path. I'm outnumbered stealth is my only option. I sneek my way around the room and stealth kill all of the orks in the way but I get up and see Lorith having been captured by the ork captain. He says "Put the sword down, Ranger, or she dies." I throw the sword down while at the same time I'm knocked to my knees and hit in the head the captain speaks "Don't kill her. The Black Hand wants her alive." The Real Me is standing on the sidelines thinking He can't possibly mean the Black Hand of Sauron. The Dream Me is taken and dragged to an open courtyard where the boy is placed on his side in front of me. A figure walks out of thin air and takes out his sword while speaking in the Black Speach of Mordor. I speak to the boy "Look at me son, keep your eyes on me." The figure I now know to be the Black Hand cuts the boys throat very slowly eventually leaving him lifeless on the ground. Dream Me is in tears while Real Me on the sidelines is also in tears but not knowing why. The Black Hand Continues with the killing by walking near Lorith speaking the same tongue. I speak to her "Lorith, look at me." She looks in my direction. I speak again "I love you." Then the Black hand proceeded to cut Lorith's throat slowly and eventually leaving her a lifeless body on the ground. The Black Hand does the same thing to me and as I die the world fades again. This time I'm very emotional and confused " Where am I!" A voice speaks out of the Mist. "You have been banished from death, you will become the Gravewalker and defeat the forces of Sauron." Then the scene of Lorith's death was played before my eyes over and over until I wake up in tears. I slowly regain my composure, then I hear footsteps outside my door and the voice of Boromir. "Hey, Get up only half a day to go until we get to Rivendel." I answer "I'm up, be out in a bit." Boromir walks away I glance at my hand that feels numb and see that there is a bluish glow around it I shake my hand and the glow disappears. I think "that's odd I hope that doesn't cause problems." We each take down our tents and make our way down the road to Rivendel.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, got another great update for you. What do you think this dream is could it be a memory or are these just random dreams. What do you think the strange glowing of her hand is and might it cause trouble or save lives down the road. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Bye**


	3. The Fellowship of the Ring

**chapter 3**

 **(The Fellowship of the Ring)**

 **Thalia's POV**

We are making our way down the road, I am in charge of the supply horse. As we walk I notice a bluish glow around my left hand, much like in my dream. Then I hear a voice in my head. "The glow is me, and I have always been with you, since you were a Ranger of the Black Gate." I am very confused. I speak in my head "How is that possible, I was never a Ranger of the Black Gate, that would make me impossibly old." The Voice speaks again, "You are impossibly old, after all, you have been banished from death." at that the glow left her arm but I couldn't help but feel a ghostly presence. I kept walking on the way to Rivendell. We finally made it to our destination, and shown to our rooms. Shortly after that we were all escorted to a courtyard with a ring of chairs. We are seated, and an elf that i know to be Elrond the Lord of the House of Rivendell. He speaks "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." A Hobbit stands up and places a small gold ring down on the pedestal in the middle of the room. Boromir beside me speaks to himself, "So it is true…In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir reaches out towards the Ring. Boromir's fingers hover above the Ring. Elrond leaps up. "Boromir!" A Wizard stands stands and begins to chant in the Black Speech. The ring echoes the harsh words. Thunder crackles as the sky darkens. I fall out of my chair and start to shake, remembering that awful dream. I remember the Black Hand of Sauron Killing the people i love, in the dream." I wake from my episode by Boromir Guiding me back to my seat. asking me if I'm ok. "I'm fine." I keep repeating. The meeting continues, "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" A man stands up, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir speaks back at him, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" I roll my eyes, Boromir is a good man but he is very ambitious at times. An Elf stands. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir responds "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Legolas speaks again "And heir to the throne of Gondor." I look wide-eyed at Aragorn. Aragorn speaks, "Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.) Boromir speaks again before returning to his seat. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." I again roll my eyes. as the meeting goes on Commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the council members. The intensity of the arguments increase. I start to hear the voice of the ring in my head, "Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" The Hobbit that brought the ring stands and takes a few steps toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard. "I will take it! I will take it!" The argument dies down. As does the voice of the ring. The members of the council slowly turn towards The Hobbit, astonished. The Hobbit speaks again "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way." The Wizard stands up "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn stands "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He approaches Frodo and keels before him. "You have my sword." Legolas walks to join them. "And you have my bow." A Dwarf "And my axe!" Boromir stands to join them, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." I stand to join Boromir, "My duty is to protect Boromir, I can at least do that to help the company." Boromir puts his hand on my shoulder, "Not this time, if you are coming then your duty is now to protect the ringbearer." I nod and say "Then let me make it official." I turn to Frodo and kneel before him, "You have my sword." Another Hobbit pops out of the bushes, "Wait, Mr. Frodo ain't going nowhere without me." Elrond seems amused, "You two seem inseparable seeing as though he was invited to a secret meeting and you are not." Sam looks down. Two more hobbits pop from the bushes. "We're coming too!" Elrond now seem annoyed more than anything. "Ten companions, you will be the Fellowship of the Ring." One of the hobbits says, "Great, where are we going?" I roll my eyes as Elrond speaks again ignoring the hobbit "Go and prepare for the long journey ahead of you." I head to my room avoiding pretty much everyone. When I get there I am met with a bluish colored person whose glow looks like my hand did on the road I speak first, "I have many questions to ask you. The first if which is who are you?" He turns around . "My name is Celebribor, Thalia." I speak again, "Can you sit?" He says "I can." I say, "Then let's talk." I sit down and motion him to do the same. He sits and I speak "You said that I am banished from death, how is that possible?" He answers, "You are the victim of a blood sacrifice. My spirit is using your body as a vessel to escape the Black Hand of Sauron." I shed a tear. "Then it is true, I did have a wife and son." Celebribor speaks, "If it makes you feel any better, you avenged them. You killed The Black Hand." I ask, "Why can I remember none of this?" He answers, "You asked me to erase your memory because you could not stand the nightmares that came following. I still have some you don't know which is the details of everything." I say, "I do not want them." Celebribor speaks, "You have a small visitor about to knock at your door, I will stay hidden." With that he disappears into my left hand. I hear knocking on my door and I get up and open it. "Yes?" Frodo is at my door and says, "hello, I've been going around and meeting/thanking all of you for helping me." I motion him to come in. "Don't worry about thanking me." He says, "All the same, my name is Frodo Baggins of The Shire." I say "I am Thalia of Gondor." He continues, "I'd like to thank you especially because you didn't have to come along, you could have just let Boromir come alone but you didn't, and when Boromir said that you had to protect me you could have said that you weren't going to go but you didn't." Frodo without warning hugs me. It takes a second but I grasp the situation and kneel down and hug him back, "you will never have to worry about thanking me, and I promise you I will see it through to the end." I let him go, he thanks me once more and leaves. I stay in my room as I continue to pack my things for the journey.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Pass of Caradhras

**chapter 4**

 **(On the Road Again)**

 **Neutral POV**

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathers to bid farewell to Rivendell. Elrond speaks to them, gazing sternly at the faces before him. Frodo stands, listening, slightly apart from the others; leaves flutter to the earth. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spreads his arms, and Legolas and Aragorn bow their heads, hands upon hearts. Gandalf speaks, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Frodo, turns and walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side.

 **Thalia's POV**

I was walking next to Frodo and the Wizard, i think his name is Gandalf. Frodo asks Gandalf which way to go and we were off towards Mordor. We travel through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. We pause on a hill in the wild. Sam cooks sausage and other food over a fire, climbing up onto a rock besides Frodo. We are resting on an outstretched arm of the mountains. I spar with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting. "Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Aragorn sits nearby, smoking a pipe. He speaks encouragement. "Move your feet." I continue, "Faster!" "Come on. Good." I accidentally nick Pippin's hand. "Sorry!" Pippin kicks Me on the shin. I go down in a mock battle. Boromir and Aragorn laugh with the Hobbits. Boromir walks over to us. "Gentlemen, that's enough." He lays a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grab his legs, pulling him down on his back. Legolas continues to look to the South, where a strange cloud has appeared. Sam takes notice of Legolas's observation. "What is that?" I get up from the ground, a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. "It's moving fast… against the wind." Legolas looks alarmed, "Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" I grab the all of the hobbits, "Hurry!" We scramble to gather our things, and Sam puts out the fire. We hide behind rock outcroppings and under bushes. We wait. In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly. The birds circle the hill, then turn and fly back Southward. We come out from the rocks. Gandalf speaks, "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He turns, looking up at a great, snowy mountain. As we climb through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky, Frodo looses his footing and falls, rolling down the slope towards Me. "Frodo!" I help him to his feet. Frodo regains his footing and puts a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring. Finding it missing, he looks back up the slope. The Ring lies in the snow, glistening. Boromir sees the Ring and picks it up by its chain. I call quietly to him, "Boromir." Boromir is oblivious. His face seems sad. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reaches out a gloved hand to touch it. I yell to Boromir, "Boromir!" Boromir looks up, pulled from his trance. I continue to speak to him, "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir walks slowly down the slope to Me and Frodo. My hand is on the hilt of my sword. He holds out the Ring. "As you wish…" Frodo does not wait, and grabs the Ring sharply. "… I care not." Boromir jokingly tousles Frodo's hair, turning to resume climbing. Frodo looks on suspiciously; I release My grip from my sword. As We labor onwards through the high snow banks, Legolas runs out ahead. His step is light and he moves with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. "There is a fell voice on the air!" "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!) Gandalf yells into the wind, "It's Saruman!" With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms. We shove ourselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone. Gandalf steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) The wizard's voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. Saruman stands on the Pinnacle of Orthanc and continues to command Caradhras. Away above him where he stands, a great black wall-cloud towers over Redhorn. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!) Lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of white ice onto the Fellowship. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. The avalanche cascades over , and snow buries them completely. After a moment, we emerge. I pull Frodo up with me. Boromir yells over the roaring wind, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Aragorn yells back at him, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" The Dwarf yelled out, "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." We all looked to Gandalf, In His eyes there is a shadow of doubt, of fear that lies unsaid. He is conflicted. Gandalf speaks. "Let the Ring bearer decide." Boromir shouts through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both are cold and extremely pale. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" I hold Frodo trying to keep him warm, and I speak to him, "Frodo?" He says to the rest of the group, "We will go through the mines." Gandalf looks grimly to the rest of the group, "So be it."


	5. Journey in the Dark

**Chapter 5**

 **(Journey in the Dark)**

 **Thalia's POV**

We stand and look on a vast cliff face. A foot splashes into shallow water. Frodo gasps, pulling his leg back. A great pool sits beside the rock face. Gandalf approaches the rock between two trees, and runs his hand over the cliff face. "Now… let's see. Ithildin —" Beneath his hand run spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." As he looks up at the black night sky, the moon appears. The silver lines grow bright, outling a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" I speak up, "What do you suppose that means?" Gandalf answers, "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He turns around and calls to the door "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) The Doors remain closed. He tries again, "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Pippin speaks, "Nothing's happening." Gandalf glances at him at him, looking slightly annoyed. He begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs." Pippin talks again, "What are you going to do, then?" Gandalf is now very annoyed, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Time passes. The rest of us are seated around the doors near the lake. Celebrimbor appears from my hand, "Don't worry i can make myself invisible to others, The door is a Riddle, Learn the password based on what the door says." He disappears into my hand, I get up, "Gandalf, what the door say again?" He answers, "It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" I start to think on what it could be, Meanwhile, Aragorn and Boromir watch as a ripple runs through the water. I keep thinking, The water continues to ripple. The rest of the Fellowship watches. I get an idea, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" The water shivers again. Gandalf answers, "Mellon…" The stone doors slowly swing open, rumbling deeply. The Fellowship enters Moria with me, Aragorn, and Boromir behind them. Gandalf places a crystal into the top of his staff; Aragorn follows last, casting a last glance at the water. Moonlight floods into a shadowy chamber. Gimli, The Dwarf, starts to talk, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gandalf brings his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal. It glows. I speak, "This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Light reveals rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. Legolas pulls out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examines it and casts it away in disgust. "Goblins!" Me, Aragorn, and Boromir draw out our swords. Legolas fits an arrow to his bow. Boromir speaks, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." The four Hobbits are backing toward the door. Something stirs in the water behind them. The company starts for the door. Suddenly, Frodo is grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by a long, snaking tentacle. I yell for Frodo and make my way outside, The Hobbits clutch at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as more tentacles wrap around him. The watching creature at the gate releases Frodo, and feigns disappearance under the waters. Suddenly, many tentacles come out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo around the leg. He is pulled out over into the air. Legolas runs out onto the shore and shoots. His arrow pierces a tentacle wrapping itself over Frodo's face. Me and Aragorn rush to the water and attack the beast. It flings Frodo wildly in the air. Despite our efforts, Frodo is lowered towards a gaping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face. Aragorn slices through the tentacle holding Frodo, who falls into my arms. Gandalf yells out, "Into the Mines!" Aragorn and I retreat. I run for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoils a hand-like appendage, snaking after us. Legolas takes aim. Legolas shoots. His arrow hits the beast's right eye, and it recoils with a roar. As we race into Moria, the sea creature reaches out and tears the gates shut. Slabs of rocks drop and the roof of the passageway caves in. We stare back as the last rays of moonlight disappear. Gasps and heavy breathing echo in the darkness. Gandalf speaks, "We now have but one choice." Light appears from Gandalf's staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Time passes. We enter a great cavern. Gandalf rests his hand upon a rock with a dark, silver veins running through it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels…" The wizard tilts his staff down towards a pit. "…but Mithril." A vast rock wall drops into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, disappear into the mining shafts below. Merry leans forward slightly to look closer. I put a warning hand in front of him. Frodo stares down until the light fades. We climb another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine: three doorways loom before us. Gandalf glances from one to the other and back. "I have no memory of this place." I look over to where Frodo is siting and him and Gandalf are talking, I sit down next to them. Frodo continues talking "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Gandalf talks back to him, both of them ignoring me, "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf looks toward one of the doorways "Oh! It's that way." Merry stands up, "He's remembered!" We start down a dark stairway. Gandalf puts on his hat. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." The wizard rests a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." We come to a more open space. Broken columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf lifts his staff. "Let me risk a little more light." His staff illuminates a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings. Gimli gasps. We walk forward through the hall, peering around a column. I see a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber. Gimli runs into the chamber. Bodies and weapons scattered about it. The Dwarf stops and kneels by a crypt in the center of the room. A shaft of light illuminates it. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." I walk up to a crying Gimli and I place my hand on his shoulder.

Gandalf gives his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages. "'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Gimli stops sobbing, and looks up blankly. Gandalf keeps reading, "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'" Pippin, still holding hat and staff, backs away. Gandalf reads, "'Drums… drums… in the deep.'" He looks up slowly, and turns the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship begins to glance around uncomfortably. Gandalf reads, "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Pippin stumbles back and sees a corpse with an arrow in its chest, sitting by a stone well. He turns towards it. "'We cannot get out…'" He glances at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. Gandalf looks up in the uncomfortable silence. "'They are coming!'" The silence is broken by Pippin. Curious, he reaches out and lightly twists the arrow in the corpse. The skull slips off, falling into the well with a resounding crash. Gandalf whips around. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He pulls his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands. Gandalf turns away. Pippin stands still, awkwardly. Drums are heard booming. Gandalf slowly turns back, and Pippin turns as well, staring down into the well. More drums are heard booming. Boromir rushes to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aragorn drops his torch and runs to Boromir. Aragorn yells to the Hobbits. "Get back! You stay close to Thalia!" The Hobbits are crowded around me. The doors are shut. A bellow can be heard just outside. Legolas tosses weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. Creatures begin breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintering spaces. Legolas and Aragorn stand poised, ready to shoot. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots — a shrill cry rings out. The Elf notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shoots another. Suddenly, the beasts break through and the battle begins. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charge towards the Fellowship, who engage the Orcs. Aragorn and Legolas pierce Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashes another with his sword; Gimli catches one in the stomach. With a roar, I launch myself into the fray, and the Hobbits follow. Aragorn beheads an Orc and black blood spews forth. Sam pauses in the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards. Aragorn also looks up. A cave troll smashes through the doorway, chains leading from his wrists to an Orc's hand. Legolas shoots the cave troll in the shoulder; the beast growls and claps a hand to the wound. Sam continues to stare, frozen, as the troll swings his mace down at the Hobbit — he dives under the troll's legs and crawls away as the troll turns, and sights him again. The beast raises his arm to strike when, suddenly, he falls back. Aragorn and I are behind the troll, pulling on its chains. The troll twists its arm and whips Boromir across the room. He lands in a recess of the wall, dazed. An Orc stands above him, ready to strike. Across the room, Aragorn slings his blade into the Orc's neck, and, still dazed, Boromir gets up. Aragorn nods to him. Standing upon the tomb of Balin, Gimli the Dwarf slings an axe, piercing the troll's shoulder. The troll swings his mace into the tomb, shattering it and knocking the Dwarf off. Merry and Pippin push me behind a pillar. Gimli hacks at an Orc as the troll swings its mace at him. Gimli ducks, and the monster strikes a goblin instead, and then another. Gimli falls. From a corner among more of the goblins, Legolas shoots two arrows into the troll, causing it to reel back with a cry. The troll swings his chain above his head. He swings at the Elf, and Legolas dodges it. The chain wraps around a pillar. Legolas runs along the chain onto the trolls shoulders. He shoots the troll in the back of the head and jumps off. The troll cringes and stumbles. The troll raises his mace and brings it down at the other Hobbits, causing them to jump aside. I am separated from Merry and Pippin. The troll seeks me, I try to evade its search by hiding behind a pillar. Aragorn tries to fight his way over to me. I dodge around the pillar. The troll peers around it. Not being able to see me, it peers around the other side, causing me to dodge out of its vision. It disappears. I carefully look around the pillar — the troll has gone. I draw a deep breath. The troll blasts around the pillar, bellowing in my face. I stumble and fall in a corner. The troll grabs me. The troll lifts and drags me off of the edge of a recess. I slash the troll's hand with Urfael. The troll drops me to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lies on the floor. It raises its mace and begins to swing, but Aragorn leaps down into the recess. He grabs a spear from the floor and stabs the troll with it. It does not penetrate its flesh, but holds the beast at bay. Pippin and Merry throw stones at the troll's head. The troll swings his arm down and hits Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He collapses onto the floor. I race after him and try to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move. I begin to run but the troll blocks my path with its spear, throwing me back. The troll takes aim and stabs me in the chest. All at once everything around me was blurry and I hear a voice calling out saying, "You have been banished from death." I wake up unable to move, my body hurts all over.

 **Neutral POV**

Merry and Pippin glance at each other and their faces appear resolved. They leap onto the beast, stabbing him mercilessly. The troll flails at its head and grabs Merry, swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas takes aim. With Pippin stabbing it in the head, the troll opens its mouth. Legolas shooting his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll. The troll stops fighting and its hand fumbles towards its mouth where the arrow is. It stares upward, shocked. With a long, pained moan, the troll collapses to the ground, dead. Pippin is thrown against the floor. There is a moment of silence. All enemies are dead or have fled.

 **Thalia's POV**

Aragorn runs over and rolls me over. I groan, gasping for breath. I hear a voice call "She's alive!" Gandalf sighs in relief. I sit up, "I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Aragorn looks at me wide eyed, "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." I mentally prepare myself to tell them everything, I slightly tear up when I tell them about my family being killed. They didn't believe me at first. I say "I can prove it" as soon as I say that Celebrimbor pops out of my hand visible to the rest of the Fellowship. He confirms my story as being true. Gandalf says, "Quiet, do you hear that?" Orcs are heard in the distance. Gandalf instructs us, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

 **A/N:** **hey guys I found this cool app that translates English into Elvish just look up Tengwar keyboard on the app store or google play it is really cool. Anyway, how do you think the story is going so far. I am trying to go more in depth with Thalia but at the same time stick to the plot line of LOTR I just want you guys' opinion. Bye Guys**


	6. The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

**Chapter 6**

 **(The Bridge of Khazad-dûm)**

 **Thalia's POV**

We run out of the chamber into a hall of pillars. We are closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl, like spiders, from the ceiling and down the pillars. They surround us outward in a circle. The Orcs snarl and leer. Gimli lets out a yell. A fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs flee in all directions. Gimli laughs, thinking he has scared off the Orcs. We are left alone. The weary wizard stares down the hall. Boromir says "What is this new devilry?" Gandalf does not respond for a moment. He closes his eyes, concentrating. The rumble is heard again. Gandalf opens his eyes. "A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world." The thing growls, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars. Legolas's eyes show fear. Gandalf speaks, "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!" We run to a small doorway. We enter a passageway and go down a flight of steps. The flight ends in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly falls but I pull him back. His torch whirls away into the vast underworld beneath. We look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind us, the Balrog roars again. We encounter a gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps and lands on the other side. The Balrog rumbles again. Foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths. Gandalf leaps after him. Arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps. Legolas shoots back. His arrow rises through the air and pierces the skull of an Orc. The Orc tumbles down from his ledge. I reach to pick up Gimli to toss him. He responds, "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him up. Gimli screams, "Not the beard!" Some of the stone steps crumble and fall. I push Frodo to safety. We climb to their feet and look at the now widened gap that separates us from the rest of the Fellowship. "Steady. Hold on! Hang on! Lean forward!" We shift our weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where our companions are. Around a great pillar in a fiery hall comes Gandalf, leading us. A wall of flame whirls behind us. "Over the bridge! Fly!" We flee. Gandalf does not follow, but turns, looking into the wall of fire.

 **Neutral POV**

A great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crosses the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog. "You cannot pass! I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellows at the wizard. Frodo gasps. Aragorn runs forward. Gandalf continues to face the Balrog, "Go back to the Shadow!" The Balrog steps onto the bridge. It brandishes a flaming whip. Gandalf raises his sword and staff together into the air. "You — shall not — pass!" Gandalf drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall. He turns to follow the others.

 **Thalia's POV**

The flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip. Frodo rushes forward but I restrain him. Frodo cries out, "Gandalf!" The wizard grasps the bridge, looking into Frodo's eyes. He stops struggling. "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below. Frodo cries, "No!" I grab hold of Frodo and start to leave up a flight of stairs. "Aragorn!" For a moment Aragorn does not move, but then Orc arrows start whistling by once again, shooting at the companions. Dodging them, he turns and follows the others up the stairs. We exit Moria. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. Merry consoles Pippin, who lies crying. Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief; the immortal elf's eyes show puzzlement. Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep. Aragorn wipes his sword clean, sheathes it, and turns to the others. "Legolas, get them up." Boromir stands up, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Aragorn yells back, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Thalia, get them up. On your feet Sam." I go over to where Frodo is, "Frodo? Frodo!" Frodo stands alone upon the hillside. Weeping silently, he turns towards me, a single tear running down his chin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Lothlorien

**Chapter 7**

 **Thalia's POV**

We jog across a grassy field, halting under the leaves of a forest of tall trees. I walk with the hobbits and Gimli. Gimli speaks to the hobbits, "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." Frodo halts in his tracks. I walk up to him, "Frodo?" He nods at me to tell me he is alright. Gimli goes on speaking, "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox! Oh…" An arrow appears before his face. Other bows at the ready appear around us. Legolas has his own bow out. A tall, golden-haired Elf appears. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." I hear a grumble from Gimli.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

We stand on a platform in the rustling foliage. The same Elf greets us. he speaks to Legolas, "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) Legolas answers, "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) Haldir glances at Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.) Aragorn answers, "Haldir." Gimli speaks out, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Haldir speaks, "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Gimli answers, "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!) Aragorn grabs Gimli, "That was not so courteous." Haldir glances at Frodo who is standing in front of me. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." He walks away. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo. He looks slightly uncomfortable. Aragorn steps away and argues with Haldir angrily. As they argue I sit down next to Frodo who looks very sad. I speak to him, "Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead." Frodo ponders this. Haldir appears, looking less than happy. "You will follow me." A caravan of Elves leads us along a ridge, through the golden woods. We come to the end of the high ridge. A great glade of trees rises above us. Haldir speaks, "Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." We gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet us. The light dims, and before us the Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn, halt. The Lady's eyes focus on Frodo, but Celeborn speaks. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel speaks, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." I speak, "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Gimli bows his head, sadly. Galadriel looks at me, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." She turns to Gimli, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." The Dwarf looks up as she speaks. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Celeborn speaks, "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Galadriel speaks, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Back on the ground, the Hobbits are settling down to rest. Elf song can be heard. I go up to Boromir, "Take some rest my friend. These borders are well protected." He looks up at me, "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." I sit beside Boromir as he continues speaking, "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." I speak, "You know I would too." He smiles lightly at me and I walk away.

 **A/N Sorry about not posting. I just haven't had time to post. thanks for reading and please reveiw**


End file.
